The Tale Of The Nightbare Child I
by The Ghoul Of Death and Li
Summary: This is a very sad story although very short. I will add more. Some parts reflect my best friends old life....


The Tales of the Nightbare Child You will have to forgive me. This story or tale as you may want to call it may disturb you or freak you out. Iam a very depressing person.. - Authors Note  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning How should I start this? Well this is my diary. My name is Charlotte Nightbare. I live in a huge house with my two aunts. Morticia and Vitlita. I have been living with them as far back as my mind can remember. And considering I have a very good memory it must have been a long time ago. I live in a little village called 'Darkness Falls'. Iam treated horribly I want real parents to love me. Morticia and Vitlita don't even know the first thing about love. If I do something wrong or badly my hands are placed on the top of the oven panel. They turn the heat up and keep my hands there. I can remember crying in bed the night after they had done that. I want parents to cuddle me. Read me books and have fun with me. It's like prison here. Being trapped in the darn cold house no heating in my room. I have to sit here waiting for dinner which is bread and a few peas. I want to break free of this rubbish dump get out into the open. Explore. Yesterday, Dinner time "Charlotte Nightbare." the tone of Morticia rose. She glared at me wide eyes. "You haven't cleaned the mess Vitlita made eating her dinner.I suggest you do it now before I get angry." her tone was bitter and cold. I looked at her sadly getting the mop out. Morticia looked at him and waggled her bony finger, "no.use your hands you ugly little pig.or no dinner." About crying I got onto my knees and started to wipe the floor with my hands. I could feel the warmth of the mash and gravy and some bits of beef had been left. I smiled like it was Christmas for a normal child and picked it up. Sticking it in a hole in my ripped shirt I ran to my bedroom and started to feast on these delightful pieces of food. When I had done I went to the bathroom and looked at my hair. I looked like an old women my hair is starting to turn grey. My beautiful blonde hair is turning color. I tried to hide the tears but it wasn't working I put my gravy stained hand up to my face and started rubbing it. I looked in the mirror, if I had good parents, I thought. They would treat me great. But all I had where two evil aunts that like themselves too much. I burst into a state of tears and fell to the ground. The huge tubby Vitlita came through looking at me and kicking me, "shoooo!" she yelled like I was the neighbors' dog. I hastily got up running past Vitlita running in my room and locking the door behind me. Next day I looked at the ant that scurried across my carpet, "that's amazing." I whispered as Morticia stormed in and crushed it with her foot without looking. "you get up.I have work for you to be getting on with today.Mrs. Figg wants you to clean her house so I suggest you move-" she paused looking at me. I stood still "NOW!!!!" she roared. I stood back and sighed nodding my head I went to Mrs. Figgs house. And tapped on her door. The old friendly women whom I loved to be with smiled and gazed at me. I was still covered in gravy stains from the day before. "Come in my good friend." she patted her back and hit some gravy and put her hand back up to her face. "Eww.whats this?" she roared. I looked at her, "my-my dinner.from l-l-l-last night." I stuttered. Mrs. Figg looked at Charlotte. "Girl iam sorry.I have tried to save you many times from your aunts.but-" she broke off. "Iam too old and too weak now." she sighed. "I wish..." I muttered. "I wish Morticia was dead. And Vitlita was hanging dead on a tree by the neck" she laughed. "Charlotte Nightbare...please don't.I know what your going through.I used to have evil parents. But I fought them.I knew they where chickens deep down." she smiled. "And used it against them" Charlotte smiled, "thanks Mrs. F" she yelled running out of the old ladies house.  
  
Chapter Two: Mrs. Figgs Advice. Morticia came into my room, "mop your room up its looking like a dump site." "No thanks Auntie M" I replied laughing inside. Morticia stood back, "what did you say?" she raised her bony hand and pointed at me. "I said NO THANKS I DON'T WANT TO CLEAN MY ROOM" I yelled louder Morticia looked like she had seen a ghost. "What?" she stepped back "I know what your up to...trying to get my parents money well no-more...iam jumping this joint." she gleefully smiled and raised her eyebrow. Vitlita stormed in, "eeeh I heard it all." Morticia looked back at her, "let's get her" I hastily ran out the house not looking back. Nor do I ever want to see them again. I don't know where iam going but I hope all that was worth it. I think now they are out to kill To be continued. 


End file.
